<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Is My Favorite Time Because... by Belle_Schuyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328541">Winter Is My Favorite Time Because...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler'>Belle_Schuyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Austin &amp; Ally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of winter themed one-shots of Auslly throughout the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ally Dawson &amp; Austin Moon, Ally Dawson/Austin Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. November 29, 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter takes place on Ally's birthday, just before All Star New Year. It provides context for the "Ally" necklace seen in Girlfriends and Girl Friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ally stood behind the counter of Sonic Boom, idly stocking rolls of receipt paper underneath the cash register. A knock at the door caused her to jump, and then roll her eyes, as she expected to have to turn away another customer that didn’t understand the concept of closing time. Instead, she saw Austin, holding a bright pink gift bag and waving at her. She smiled, and went to let him inside the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Austin! What’re you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trish told me it’s your birthday today, so I got a few things for you.” He handed the bag out to her dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that’s so sweet!” She said, reaching in and pulling out the card. “You really didn’t have to…” She stopped, looking at the cover of it quizzically. (Which had a crudely drawn picture of a goose wearing a birthday hat, with the speech bubble ‘Happy Birthday Ally!’”)</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve…never really drawn a goose before. Or any type of bird.” He admitted sheepishly, causing her to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way I could make it without you.” She smiled as she read the contents of the card. “Happy Birthday to the best songwriter in the business. From, Austin.”</p><p> </p><p>Ally reached across the counter to pull him into a hug, which he enthusiastically returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Austin. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Open it up! There’s more.”</p><p> </p><p>She eagerly pulled away the paper; revealing a jar of pickles, a pack of her favorite (pre-sharpened) pencils, and a small jewelry box.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” She asked, opening it up to see a gold necklace reading “Ally” in looped lettering. “Oh, it’s so pretty!” The chain glistened in the light, but Ally’s fingers fumbled as she went to clasp it around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I’ll help you put it on.” He said, slipping behind the counter and gently brushing her hair off her shoulders. Once it was on, she turned around and beamed.</p><p><br/>“Thanks again, Austin. These gifts were perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Ally.” He responded, hugging her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. December 10, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ally is finishing up her first semester at Harvard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ally pulled her blanket around her shoulders with a shiver as she flipped through her notes at her dorm room desk. She had been at Harvard for several months now, but nothing could have prepared her for the harsh Boston winters after a lifetime of living in Miami. Her fingers curled around her mug of cocoa in desperation to hold on to any remaining warmth. A knock at the door caused her to get up and shuffle drearily across the icy floor in her fuzzy socks.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door to reveal Austin, bundled in several jackets and his cheeks a rosy pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, miss. Could you tell me how to get to Ally Dawson’s room?” He asked teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Austin!” She flung her arms around him as he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around the threshold between her dorm and the hallway. “What are you doing here? I thought I wasn’t going to see you until Christmas!”<br/><br/></p><p>“I had a few days off from the tour and wanted to surprise you!” He said, keeping his arms around her waist and looking down at her adoringly. “Man, Boston is a lot colder than I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She said, holding his hand as they walked into her dorm. “I think the last time you were here was for my tour.” Her eyes were glued to the floor as they sat together on her bed. “Feels like everything’s changed since then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everything.” He said, squeezing her hand with a soft smile. She rested her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did you want to do while you’re here? I have one more final and then I’m free for the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the only thing I’m worried about is spending as much time with you as possible.” He answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Though, I saw this really cool brunch place on the walk over here. Maybe we could hit that tomorrow before your test?”</p><p> </p><p>“We definitely can. Oh!” She jumped off the bed and started rummaging underneath it. “Close your eyes for a second, I’m going to give you one of your Christmas presents early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He responded with a chuckle, closing his eyes and holding out his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you can open.”</p><p> </p><p>Austin looked down to see an oversized grey sweatshirt, with “Harvard” embroidered across the front in maroon letters.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured this would help you have school spirit while you’re here. And then when you’re back on tour, you can take a part of me with you.” She said, gently resting her hands on top of his.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it.” He said, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Whenever I wear it, I’ll think of my insanely smart girlfriend working her butt off here at Harvard.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled shortly, her face settling into a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Austin asked, reaching out to cup her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up with her eyes watering. “I’ve just…really missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’ve missed you, too. But hey, we’re together now, and that counts for something, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Ally answered, a smile finally toying at the corner of her lips. She leaned in to kiss him, until he pulled away teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not interrupting any of your studying, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve looked at those notes 38 times. If I read through them again, I might lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed before allowing himself to be brought back into the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t think this chapter is possible canonically, because in the beginning of Duets and Destinies, Ally says it’s been four months since she’s seen Austin. (Assuming she left for school in mid-August, that means she likely came home for either her birthday or winter break.) Sadly, it’s likely that they broke up not long after that scene.</p><p>With that being said, it’s my fanfiction and I make the rules, bahaha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. December 31, 2022</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Helen Show reunion occurred around 2019, so by this point Austin and Ally have been married a few years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look down!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ended their song with a flourish, confetti fluttering all around them as they held the poses triumphantly on top of the New York City skyscraper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night, New York, and Happy New Year!” Austin called as he ran back into the building with Ally, wringing their hands together and trying to keep their teeth from chattering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was awesome!” Ally exclaimed, hugging her arms around herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the best part is, I got to do it with you.” Austin said, wrapping his arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes sparkled as she stood up on her toes to kiss him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, we can call Trish and Dez on the ride back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ran outside and huddled into the back of the limo. Austin’s phone only had to ring once before the other line picked up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey guys!” Ally said, waving at the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their friends waved back from Trish’s beach house in Miami.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You both looked amazing up there!” Trish exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wish we could have been there, too.” Dez added.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, next New Year’s we’ll have to plan something with the four of us.” Austin said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Ally, did you tell Austin about the -“ Trish stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Ally shaking her head, eyes-wide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about what?” He asked, tilting his head curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell you back at the hotel, I promise.” She said, squeezing his hand gently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably get going, but we’ll see you soon, right?” Dez asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! We fly back home tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, see you guys later.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chorus of goodbyes and “Happy New Year”s proceeded Austin hanging up the phone as their limo pulled up to the front of their hotel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in their room, something sparkling caught Austin’s eye on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, the venue staff left us a bottle of champagne!” He said, reading the card tied to the delicate glass bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he started to pour it into the first flute, Ally stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can just pour the one, I don’t want any.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” He asked, setting the bottle down and sitting next to her on the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the thing Trish was talking about back in the car.” She said, her leg shaking nervously as she finally looked up at him. “Austin, I...I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Austin’s eyes grew wide as his jaw slackened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re...what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to tell you earlier, but we had our big performance coming up and I didn’t want to...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ally, it’s okay!” He said with a nervous laugh, resting a hand on her shoulder. “When did you find out?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About a week ago. You’re not upset?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not! I-I just can’t believe it!” His expression softened as he looked down at her. “We’re gonna be parents.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, her eyes watering, as he pulled her into a hug. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, savoring the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside their window, people started to cheer:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“3! 2! 1!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away slowly and cupped her cheek in his hand, closing the distance again with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. December 29, 2024</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dada!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ava toddled into her parent’s bedroom, climbing gracelessly onto the bed where her father was sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dada, up!” She repeated, lightly shaking his shoulder. Austin groaned sleepily, stretching as he sat up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You heard her, Dada.” Ally teased, walking in the room holding a massive stack of pancakes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy birthday, baby.” She said, giving him a sweet peck on the lips as she sat the tray beside him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s all this?” He asked, pulling Ava into his lap as Ally sat beside them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ava and I made you pancakes!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haby birday!” Ava exclaimed, raising her hands proudly above her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you guys, this was so sweet.” Austin said, wrapping an arm around Ally as she curled up next to him, using one of the forks to steal a bite of the pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, was there anything you wanted to do today?” She asked, wiping syrup off the corner of Ava’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, as long as I’ve got my girls with me, I’m happy.” He said, pressing a kiss to Ally’s forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>